<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Can You Be Human? by Words_on_Paper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796159">How Can You Be Human?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Words_on_Paper/pseuds/Words_on_Paper'>Words_on_Paper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Nightmares (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Mild Cannibalism, Mono Is Simply A Young Boy With Disinhibited Social Engagement Disorder, Mono Is Sloth, Not Canon Compliant, Platonic Relationships, Six Has Some ASPD Tendencies, Six Is Gluttony, Their Relationship Is Fucked Up, slight body horror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:00:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Words_on_Paper/pseuds/Words_on_Paper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mono is born with static in his eyes and a tingling that runs through his body, wanting him to reach out and touch those around him.</p><p>Six is born with the taste of blood in their mouth and sharp teeth that want and long to sink into the flesh of anything that crosses their path.</p><p>At some point, the two meet...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How Can You Be Human?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wish I had something to say...<br/>I just wanted to write this if I'm gonna be honest.</p><p>Enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mono knows he can see clearly, that isn't his issue.</p><p>He can see just fine.</p><p>But his eyes, his eyes are very different from the norm.</p><p>His eyes are just static.</p><p>He doesn't have a single iris, pupil, or the white of a sclera to be seen. Just pure static behind the corneas, an uncomfortable sight for those who look into Mono's eyes for too long. So he hides his face behind the the paper bag he found one day. The eye holes are dark enough to hide the static's faint glow from the citizens of Pale City.</p><p>He just seems like an eccentric child when he feels like a monster among those with normal eyes of greens, browns, and blues. His body shakes with an energy that has always buzzed with a longing for contact.</p><p>He wants to touch someone, something.</p>
<hr/><p>Six's mouth was a nightmare.</p><p>They constantly tasted blood throughout it constantly, from roof to the back of their throat. Just a constant taste of blood.</p><p>They wonder if others taste blood constantly.</p><p>They assume probably not, not that they have ever talked to others before. One glance at their teeth, a single gleam of their mouth was enough to make people run. Teeth of a predator, so violently sharp that Six could recall every moment they risked slitting their tongue against their them. So they don't smile.</p><p>Mouth, a permanent straight line. They seem like a difficult child to some and a possible dream to others. They are silent and non-expressive, a blank slate in the face of childhood experience. They are so hungry, so ready to show their teeth and satisfy the blood taste that lingers in their mouth constantly.</p><p>They just want to eat something, anything.</p>
<hr/><p>The Lady and The Thin Man sit across from each other. They don't speak. They never do and their relationship is better for it.</p><p>The lady's mask is removed, but their face is obscured by their long, black hair. The Thin Man reaches out a hand towards them, and gently brushes their face. The Lady tilts their head into it, feeling the static crawl into the skin of their cheek. They both relax and The Lady grabs The Thin Man's other hand, creating a circuit.</p><p>They rest like that. Enjoying each other's company as The Thin Man burned off his excess static, burying it into The Lady with ease. A release for him and a partial meal for them. </p><p>After a moment, The Lady's other hand slides up to touch the hand cradling their face. He catches a glimpse of dark, void-like eyes, looking at him as if asking for permission. He almost felt shock that his friend would think to ask, maybe they were staved on their ship. After all, the meals served there were always stomach turning in his opinion and rather than risk his friend starving to death, this deal was struck with ease.</p><p>After all, the tower could fix whatever damage would be done and if it couldn't, why else did he keep that degenerate doctor around if not for these situations?</p><p>He gives a slight nod as he shut his eyes.</p><p>The Lady opens their mouth and takes a bite of the tips of The Thin Man's fingers before working down, today he has offered them a feast.</p><p>'I truly have a generous friend.' They both think as they leave their meeting place.</p><p>Destined to meet again another day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>